wutangforeverfandomcom-20200214-history
Silent Weapons for Quiet Wars
Silent Weapons for Quiet Wars is the debut from Wu-Tang affiliate group Killarmy released on August 5, 1997 on Wu-Tang/Priority Records. The group consists of six MCs: Killa Sin, Beretta 9, Islord, 9th Prince, P.R. Terrorist (now Dom Pachino), and ShoGun Assasson; and one producer, 4th Disciple, who produced the majority of the album. Silent Weapons initially received mixed reviews from critics, who saw the group as a low-rent version of the Wu-Tang Clan because of similarities in the group's street-oriented Five-Percenter rhymes and dark production. The album was well received by Wu-Tang and underground hip hop fans—acclaimed for its unique combat themes and stellar production work. The album uses a wide variety of samples, including "Suicide is Painless" from the show M.A.S.H. ("Five Stars"), the theme of the television version of The Incredible Hulk ("Wake Up"), a recording of “Frühlingsrauschen” ("Rustles of Spring") by Western classical composer Christian Sinding ("Wu-Renegades"), and "The Wind that Shakes the Barley" by Dead Can Dance ("Blood for Blood"). Many vocal samples from Stanley Kubrick's Full Metal Jacket are used throughout the album as well. "Dress to Kill" Produced by 4th Disciple * First verse: Killa Sin * Second verse: 9th Prince * Third verse: ShoGun Assasson * Chorus: 9th Prince "Clash of the Titans" Produced by 4th Disciple * First verse: ShoGun Assasson * Second verse: 9th Prince * Third verse: Dom Pachino * Fourth verse: Streetlife * Fifth verse: Beretta 9 "Burning Season" Produced by 4th Disciple * Verses: Killa Sin * Chorus: 9th Prince "Blood for Blood" Produced by 4th Disciple * First verse: Dom Pachino * Second verse: ShoGun Assasson * Third verse: 9th Prince * Fourth verse: Beretta 9 "Seems it Never Fails" Produced by 4th Disciple * First verse: Islord * Second verse: 9th Prince * Chorus: Islord, 9th Prince "Universal Soldiers" Produced by 4th Disciple * First verse: Killa Sin * Second verse: Dom Pachino * Third verse: ShoGun Assasson * Fourth verse: 9th Prince "Love, Hell, or Right" "Wake Up" Produced by RZA * First verse: 9th Prince * Second verse: Hell Razah * Third verse: Killa Sin * Fourth verse: Prodigal Sunn * Chorus: Islord "Fair, Love, and War" Produced by 4th Disciple * First verse: Killa Sin * Second verse: Beretta 9 * Third verse: Dom Pachino * Fourth verse: ShoGun Assasson "Wu-Renegades" Produced by 4th Disciple * First verse: Killa Sin * Second verse: Beretta 9 * Third verse: Dom Pachino * Fourth verse: ShoGun Assasson "Full Moon" Produced by 4th Disciple * First verse: 9th Prince * Second verse: Killa Sin "Under Siege" Produced by 4th Disciple * First verse: ShoGun Assasson * Second verse: Dom Pachino * Third verse: Beretta 9 "Shelter" Produced by 4th Disciple * First verse: Beretta 9 * Second verse: ShoGun Assasson * Chorus: Hoffa "Camouflage Ninjas" Produced by 4th Disciple * First verse: ShoGun Assasson * Second verse: Dom Pachino * Third verse: Beretta 9 * Fourth verse: 9th Prince "Swinging Swords" Produced by 4th Disciple * First verse: 9th Prince * Second verse: Dom Pachino * Third verse: Killa Sin "War Face" Produced by RZA * First verse: 9th Prince * Second verse: Hoffa * Third verse: ShoGun Assasson * Fourth verse: Beretta 9 * Fifth verse: Killa Sin "5 Stars" Produced by 4th Disciple * First verse: 9th Prince * Second verse: Beretta 9 * Third verse: ShoGun Assasson * Fourth verse: Dom Pachino * Fifth verse: Masta Killa Category:Albums featuring RZA production Category:Albums featuring 4th Disciple production Category:Albums featuring Masta Killa Category:Killarmy albums Category:Albums featuring Hoffa Category:Albums featuring Hell Razah Category:Albums featuring Prodigal Sunn Category:1997 Albums